1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable fitting consisting of an adjustable friction mounting for lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the abundance of prior art fittings or other devices for adjustable lamp mountings or the like may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,836,348; 2,610,598; 2,652,270; 2,827,316; 2,970,798; 3,185,838; 3,338,607; 3,345,061; 3,740,085; 3,749,345; and 4,238,818.
These prior art patents relate to diverse devices and apparatus for accomplishing the same desired result in an improved manner, namely, to distort a bushing so that its circumferential dimension is decreased, so that it thus squeezes against a linear or cylindrical member, to provide a frictionally controlled mounting for a lamp or the like.